


Steve's Wandering Hands

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Handsy Steve, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve's hands were incredibly dangerous, at least around Danny.





	Steve's Wandering Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge "hands" for fan-flashworks in February during an amnesty round. Also written to fill this comment-fic prompt (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/611046.html?thread=84697318#t84697318): _Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, A drunken McGarrett is a handsy McGarrett_
> 
> Content Notes (copied from fan-flashworks): Set in an alternate timeline that ignores the events of 6.25; episode 7.10 happened in the same way. Some drunkenness, and Steve gets handsy without asking first. He isn't being intentionally predatory, however, and he does stop touching Danny when he thinks Danny is upset with him.

Steve's hands were incredibly dangerous, at least around Danny.

It all started when the team had a small get together at Steve's house, just the task force and a few others. Everyone had settled in with a couple drinks when it started innocuously enough with Steve being just a tad more affectionate than usual. Danny always knew that Steve was a half-baked cookie, soft and gooey on the inside under his tough exterior, and the loosening of his inhibitions just proved who Steve really was. In vino veritas and all that. Steve had hugged everyone at least twice that night, but most of his attention had been reserved for Danny. Steve's hugs with Danny were always a bit longer, with his hands lingering on Danny's upper back the way they had when they went through something more emotional (e.g. the bomb, the building collapse, the incident at Grace's winter formal). During the third embrace, Steve had said that Danny was "very, very precious" to him. Which would have been sweeter if Kono, who had been walking by them at the time, hadn't laughed so hard that she ended up spilling her drink. On the rare occasions when Steve wasn't hugging someone, his arm was wrapped around Danny with his hand on one of Danny's shoulders.

Danny could handle all of that, strange as it was. But as the evening wore on and everyone had more drinks, the touches became less innocent and more... _intimate_.

Steve's hands started to drift when he touched Danny and slithered away from the safe zones of his upper back and shoulders to less safe areas. Like Danny's lower back, and then... lower. Danny couldn't count the number of times he had to slap Steve's hand away from his ass. Sometimes, Steve would hug Danny from behind, and then his hands would trail, slow and teasing, down his chest and torso. Danny had to shove or slap Steve's hands away before they went further. Eventually, Steve progressed to touching Danny's hip or upper thigh. The first time that happened, Danny had practically choked on his drink, which made Steve stop touching his thigh to roughly pat him on the back. But then he touched Danny's thigh again, and Danny had to push Steve's hand away.

Danny was trying to avoid be too harsh with Steve. He was clearly wasted, out of his mind, and had no idea that his touches bordered on groping. And there was no way that he knew the way his hands were affecting Danny, how every touch sent sparks of electricity through Danny's body. Steve was winding him up in ways that would be perfect if circumstances were different (if they were alone and Steve wasn't inebriated beyond all sense). But Danny was increasingly vexed by the way Steve didn't seem to recognize that Danny kept slapping his hands away. It was as if Steve had transformed into one of those Hindu gods with multiple arms and hands. Keeping Steve's hands away was a difficult, full time job.

When Chin suggested that everyone could use another round of drinks, Danny took his chance to escape. He slipped out from under Steve's arms and headed to the kitchen. The bright lights and distance from Steve and Steve's grabby hands would hopefully give him a chance to clear his head. In addition, this way he could make sure to get Steve a soda or something non-alcoholic. He definitely didn't need to be any more wasted than he already was.

When he was standing in front of the fridge, he felt Steve pulling his back into his chest and practically jumped. "Steve? What are you doing?"

"I missed you."

Danny chuckled. "I've been gone for two minutes at most."

Steve hummed in agreement. "Still missed you." And then he leaned down and brushed his lips over Danny's neck.

For a minute, Danny couldn't think. He dropped the bottle of beer he had been holding, and it rolled across the floor. He saw it, but all he could hear was the sound of his own shaky breath. Steve started nibbling his neck, and Danny had to bite his lip to stifle a moan. The hand that hadn't been touching Danny was suddenly caressing his hip, and Steve's other hand was snaking down his front and was perilously close to his cock, which was starting to become very interested in the current proceedings.

That thought snapped Danny out of the stupor Steve had put him in. He shoved back against Steve. "Stop! Stop!"

Steve drew his hands away. "What?" He sounded confused.

Danny sighed. "You have _got_ to stop touching me like that."

His words must have come out harsher than he meant them to, because Steve detached himself completely from Danny and walked several steps away. "I'm sorry."

Danny turned and saw that Steve was practically on the other side of the room from him. He was staring down at the floor and seemed to be ashamed of himself.

Danny shook his head. "I didn't mean you had to practically leave the room, babe."

Steve crossed his arms and refused to look at him. "No, you were right. I was being completely inappropriate."

It occurred to Danny that maybe Steve wasn't quite as drunk as he had assumed earlier if he could still use words like "inappropriate." He cast that thought aside at Steve's next words.

"You have every right to be angry with me."

"I'm not angry." Danny huffed out a laugh. If Steve only knew. "More like... frustrated." Yeah, _frustrated_ was definitely the right word for it.

Steve glanced up, and he seemed to be relieved that Danny wasn't angry at him. His gaze swept over Danny's body, and that expression of relief turned into a lecherous smirk when he saw exactly what Danny meant by being frustrated.

He strode over to Danny and caged him up against the open refrigerator door. He leaned in to whisper against Danny's ear. "I can think of lots of ways to frustrate you."

Danny had to take a deep breath. Steve practically kissing his ear wasn't exactly helping his situation. "Maybe when you're sober?"

Steve's hand lowered to squeeze Danny's ass briefly. "I'll hold you to that." And then he winked and walked off like nothing had happened. _Teasing bastard._

"You're a menace, Steven!" Danny couldn't help smiling as he said that, even when Steve's laughter followed him out of the kitchen.

Danny shook his head. Right, he was supposed to be getting drinks. He remembered the one that had rolled across the floor and went to pick up the errant beer bottle. As he leisurely got the beers (he needed a few minutes alone before he could join the others), he thought about Steve and the "promise" they had made. A huge grin lit up his face. Steve and his wandering hands were making this evening turn out better than he had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/783453.html


End file.
